parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 9 - Fievel Mousekewitz is Saved ("Part of Your World" (Reprise)
(On the beach, Olivia is lying next to an unconscious Fievel.) *Olivia/Ariel: Is he... dead? *Tiger/Scuttle: (opens Fievel's eyelid) It's hard to say. (puts his ear against Fievel's foot) Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat. (Fievel starts breathing, yet he doesn't actually wake up.) *Olivia/Ariel: No, look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful. (She starts to sing.) *Olivia/Ariel: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? (At that moment, Pudge and Timothy are washed up on the shore, and they hear Olivia singing.) *Olivia/Ariel: What would I do to see you Smiling at me? (When Timothy sees that, his jaw drops open as far as it could, but Tiger closes it for him, for he liked to hear the sound of Olivia's lovely voice.) *Olivia/Ariel: Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? (Fievel begins to open his eyes and wake up to see Olivia, looking over him. Although Fievel was just waking up and the sun was burning, he can't see Olivia clearly, but just a blur until it clears. He smiles, knowing she is the girl who is singing singing to him.) *Olivia/Ariel: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world (Olivia hears barking. She looks up before diving back into the ocean. That bark came from Pal. He rushes up to Fievel and licks his face.) *Basil/Grimsby: Fievel! Oh, Fievel. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? *Fievel/Eric: A girl... rescued me. She was... singing. She had the most... beautiful voice! *Basil/Grimsby: Ah, Fievel, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Pal. (The trio walk back to the castle.) *Timothy/Sebastian: We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The toymaker mouse will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece. *Olivia/Ariel: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world (Batso and Fidget appear. Fade to Stretch watching from her chamber.) *Stretch/Ursula: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it! It's too easy. The child is in love with a normal animal! And not just any normal animal, a Russian boy mouse! Her daddy will LOVE that. Mr. Flaversham's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden. (She cackles wickedly, as the sea plants cower in fear.) (Fade to the palace, then to the dressing room.) *Cholena/Andrina: Olivia, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning. (Olivia emerges, humming to herself.) *Miss Bianca/Attina: What is with her lately? (Olivia continues humming before she bumps into Flaversham.) *Olivia/Ariel: Oh. (gives Flaversham a flower) Morning, daddy. (Flaversham chuckles as Olivia swims off, still humming.) *Miss Bianca/Attina: Oh, she's got it bad. *Flaversham/Triton: What? What has she got? *Cholena/Andrina: Isn't it obvious, daddy? Olivia's in love! *Flaversham/Triton: Olivia? In love? (Cut to Timothy pacing back and forth on a rock outside.) *Timothy/Sebastian: O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the toymaker knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long. *Olivia/Ariel: (picking petals off a flower) He loves me... hmmm, he loves me not. He loves me! (giggles excitedly) I knew it! *Timothy/Sebastian: Olivia, stop talking crazy. *Olivia/Ariel: I gotta see him again - tonight! Tiger knows where he lives. *Timothy/Sebastian: Olivia, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? *Olivia/Ariel: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Pudge will splash around to get his attention, and then with... *Timothy/Sebastian: Down here is your home! Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts